


Paperwork

by 3DM



Series: Sextember [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickie, Short & Sweet, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DM/pseuds/3DM
Summary: You have been working under Mephistopheles for quite a while, and it evolves into something far more beneficial to the both of you.





	Paperwork

Mr. Mephistopheles wasn't the kindest of bosses, but at the same time, he wasn't cruel either. He was sure to check on all of his workers and staff, ensuring that they were all ok and doing well in their designated position. Of course, you thought this was rather kind yet unnatural. He was the devil, why would he care? That was the only question that flashed through your head each day as he checked on you, until the days melded together in a blur and the norm between you and your boss became erotic.

He was smooth, dangerously smooth. Making gestures towards you during meetings, flashing smiles and winks in your direction when walking down the endless maze of hallways. He'd even began to stop by your little office and make moves, which after so long, you fell for. This was a reward in itself, your boss pleasing you as you casually returned the gesture. Eventually, you began to hang around his office more, the grand room a nice place that was wonderful at keeping noise hidden from the inside and out. 

Now this, this was one of those times.

Mephistopheles had hidden you under his desk, pants swiftly unzipped to show off the tent in his boxers. You were already unbuttoning your uniform shirt, face flushed a shade of pink as you watched his length spring up. Scooting forward, your tongue dragged from base to tip, the man looking down towards you with his usual smug expression. Lust sparkled in his eyes as shifted around, thighs rubbing together as your hand wrapped around him, guiding the tip towards your mouth. Taking him in with sinful desire, you were quick to begin sucking on the tip, already sliding down his shaft.

The man above gave a loud purr, hand reaching down to comb through your hair, watching as you focused on your 'work'. Sighing contently, he was about to recline back before there was a knock on the office door. You stiffened, body flushing as you knew the risk of getting caught. Your boss on the other hand simply gave you a wicked grin and leaned over his desk, picking up a pen as he looked over a form. 

Whoever was at the door was happily welcomed inside, their gentle footsteps echoing across the white ground, bouncing off of the walls. Whoever they were, they were obviously male, voice low and dark as he spoke of his little issue. The mysterious man was asking for help, something about his office reeking of mildew. You weren't able to focus on the conversation because Mephistopheles had scooted forward in his chair, resting his head on his palms as he looked to his employee. 

With little remorse, his hips rolled against your mouth. It took all you had not to gag or whimper, all you could do was rise up only to push back down. You bobbed your head on his pulsing length, the taste intoxicating and dragging you further away from the position you were in. Without much thought, a hand reached up to hold his thigh, alternate sliding between your legs and under your dress skirt. Your fingers rubbed against the fabric of your stockings, stroking your loins as heat coursed through your body.

The only thing that snapped you out of your lust driven state was the heavy clang of the door closing, the man giving a low grunt, then the hot liquid coursing into your mouth. You yelped at the warmth against your tongue, only to gulp it down and pull away. Panting, you watched him slide away, looking down at you with a lazy smile. He was taking the time to admire you, top half open with your bust on display, hands against the ground as you visibly shivered. He knew for a fact that you were soaked, probably desperate to get your keep.

Purring, he slid back in his chair, legs spread as he invited you to take a seat in his lap. He placed an arm on the arm rest, resting his head in his open palm as his other hand reached forward, offering to take your own shivering palms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quickie to start off the series, I understand if it's not that good so feedback is highly appreciated! If you have any character you'd like me to write about or include, please let me know and I may to come up with something!


End file.
